


On Vacation

by audiophile_jon



Category: r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiophile_jon/pseuds/audiophile_jon





	On Vacation

# On Vacation

GWE title: [FF4M] Fucking an unknown girl at the [Beach] and in the [Shower] on your vacation [Multiple Orgasms] [Voyeur] [Secret Masturbation] [Secret Sex] [Grinding] [Vaginal] [Anal] [Creaming] [Squatting] [Public] [Outdoor] [Wet Sounds] [Blowjob] [Begging] [Long Build Up]

> You have decided to get a break and went on vacation to your favorite beach where you know a secret spot. As you arrive, there’s already a girl there laying in the sun but she doesn’t notice you at all because of a book she is reading. Unnoticed, you settle down behind the girl when she, seemingly aroused by the book she is reading, starts [Grinding] her pussy. This is where things get interesting.

## Characters

All characters are 18+

\- Narrator: The narrator guides the listener through the story. However, she is not always completely passive. When things heat up, the narrator seems to enjoy it as well. The story is told in the present time. It's the narrators job to guide the imagination of the listener and make sure to deliver a vivid experience of what is happening right in front of his eyes.

\- The unknown girl: The unknown girl is a young, very attractive girl of unspecified age. We are not sure if she is alone, with her parents or friends from college. She is not a virgin, but she does not have a ton of experience either. Still, she has the personality to take advantage of a situation where she gets what she wants.

## SFX Requirements

For a fully immersive experience, SFX are non-optional. Fine below a list of recommended SFX and accompanying links to freesound.org samples:

\- Beach ambient (waves, gulls, ships in the distance)

[https://freesound.org/people/inchadney/sounds/53683/](https://justpaste.it/redirect/69pas/https://freesound.org/people/inchadney/sounds/53683/)

[https://freesound.org/people/Kyster/sounds/126015/](https://justpaste.it/redirect/69pas/https://freesound.org/people/Kyster/sounds/126015/)

\- Sand steps

[https://freesound.org/people/pan14/sounds/388289/](https://justpaste.it/redirect/69pas/https://freesound.org/people/pan14/sounds/388289/)

[https://freesound.org/people/Daphne_in_Wonderland/sounds/383488/](https://justpaste.it/redirect/69pas/https://freesound.org/people/Daphne_in_Wonderland/sounds/383488/)

\- Public shower ambient (people walking, talking, shower sounds)

[https://freesound.org/people/franskedelight/sounds/87123/](https://justpaste.it/redirect/69pas/https://freesound.org/people/franskedelight/sounds/87123/)

[https://freesound.org/people/roubignolle/sounds/36551/](https://justpaste.it/redirect/69pas/https://freesound.org/people/roubignolle/sounds/36551/)

[https://freesound.org/people/SamuelGremaud/sounds/520925/](https://justpaste.it/redirect/69pas/https://freesound.org/people/SamuelGremaud/sounds/520925/)

[https://freesound.org/people/Beedy/sounds/126051/](https://justpaste.it/redirect/69pas/https://freesound.org/people/Beedy/sounds/126051/)

\- Book scrolling

[https://freesound.org/people/flag2/sounds/63318/](https://justpaste.it/redirect/69pas/https://freesound.org/people/flag2/sounds/63318/)

\- Fabric Ripping

[https://freesound.org/people/HarpyHarpHarp/sounds/449126/](https://justpaste.it/redirect/69pas/https://freesound.org/people/HarpyHarpHarp/sounds/449126/)

\- Wet-sounds (fucking, sucking, etc.)

## Key

(comment) => Guidance for what we can hear and what kind of emotions are to be delivered.

[name] => The character speaking

{directive} => The same as a (comment) but within the text to be recorded

## Note

Even though it is a long script, anything down the line can (and should be) adjusted if necessary. Please don't stick to the script too much if you feel you know how to do or say something in a way you think it fits better to the entire piece. Feel free to add or remove anything. Although everything is written in [FF4M], the authors preference, please feel free to make it [FF4F] or [FF4A], switch genders, etc. if you want to.

# Chapter 1 - At the beach

(comment): For a few seconds we hear somebody walk on sand. In the not too far distance we can hear calm waves of a beach coming closer. Cries from gulls can be heard. The listener should have some time to imagine the scenery. Then, the narrator opens in a quiet, very calm and lovely voice. This is the intro where we want to bring the listener to a calmed down state.

[narrator] - "Almost there!", is what you are thinking as you continue walking towards the beach. It's an exceptionally sunny day, yet a faint breeze keeps it from being unpleasant. The sand under your feet gives in on every step you make and runs in between your feet and sandals. Oh, how you missed this feeling. The air, the warmth. The ocean and the blue sky. With every step forward you feel how everything else is left further behind. All the stress of your daily life. All the noise and all the responsibilities that have rested on your shoulders gone by every bit along the way towards your final destination. You can almost feel the burden crumbling off your shoulder, leaving behind a trail that reminds you: You are free now! This time is yours, and yours alone.

(comment): A few seconds pause ..

[narrator] - You just love it here! Who wouldn't? It's such a quiet and lonesome place; Absolutely perfect to calm down for a while. Few people come here, and those who do, know very well the pleasure one experiences here.

The place where you're headed right now is a little walk, admittedly, but it is very much worth the effort. Previously you got lucky and were able to spend hours all there all alone with no one else around. It's just a 15 minutes walk from the parking spot and only 5 minutes from one of the public showers near the beach, but most people just don't strive around as much as you do.

It's been quiet a while since you had some quality time just for yourself. One of the things you like about this vacation is that you don’t know anybody here, and nobody knows you. Nobody wants something from you. Nobody asks for something. Everybody minds their own business. Nothing here could possibly bother you. It's not that you don't like people, but sometimes it's just nice to cut it all lose and be on your own for some time.

(comment): A little pause ..

You have started to sweat a little as you are about to reach the top of the last little sand hill that lies between you and your final destination. You are now standing at the top of a sand hill at the beach.

(comment): We hear no footsteps anymore.

You are facing the ocean as the sun shines over everything you see on this bright summer day. Oh, just breathe it in for a moment ..

(comment): The narrator takes a calm, deep breath in and out ..

[narrator] – In front of you an endless seeming beach stretches across your entire view. It looks almost as if it envelops the entire world from your point of view. It reaches so far away. Hills in the background hide any signs of civilization here. It’s as if you are stranded on an island with no one else around. The beach ends in the blue ocean in front of you. Tiny whit flashes cover its surface. Reflections of the sun that seem to dance over millions of tiny waves and in the distance, little sailing boats. So far away, they seem as if they wouldn't move at all. You take it all in as you gaze over the scenery. Then, you close your eyes and feel the ocean breeze flowing over your body, whirling between your legs and over your feet, touching your face on which you feel the heat of the sun making place for the cooling sensation of the wind.

(comment): The ambient sound gets slightly louder - just a bit - in order to increase the immersion. For few seconds make a pause, until the narrator continues.

[narrator] - For a small moment in time you can feel yourself floating away. It is one of these rare and elusive moments and you were able to catch it. You breathe it all in ..

(comment): As the narrator takes another one or two deep breaths, the ambient sound gets again a little louder. It should not get too loud though. For a few seconds there should be only this moment. Then, the narrator continues..

[narrator] - You open your eyes and as you begin to descent from the sand hill, down where you will find your favorite secret spot at the beach.

(comment): We hear the footsteps again.

[narrator] - As you walk, you begin to head towards some larger rocks in front of you. Behind those is where you want to settle down for the rest of this beautiful day.

As you pass the rocks, you discover some towels laying already on the sand to your surprise. Somebody else seems to have discovered this spot as well. You are disappointed for a second but this feeling doesn’t last long. Even if there were some people around, it’s still incredibly isolated here.

Taking a closer look, you can see a girl laying on her stomach on those towels. She seems totally absorbed by a book she is holding in her hands which is why she doesn't seem to notice you at all.

You look at her and ask yourself if she's all alone here. It doesn't look like it. There's four towels, a picnic box and sunshades. It's very unlikely she brought all this stuff for herself.

Looking even closer at her, you notice that she is very pretty. She is seems rather small, but it’s hard to tell as she is laying on her stomach facing the other direction. You wonder about her age. Maybe she's here with her parents or some friends from college? Maybe those other towels belong to a group of some other young girls? You are noticing that your eyes have started to examine the girl in detail now. {the sexiness of the narrators voice may intensify from here}: What took you so long to realize that she is quiet a piece. Her upper body rests on her elbows as she reads her book. Her shoulders seem petite yet not at all brittle and what a neck.. Her lower back forms a nice arch and a small gap where tiny beads of sweat have gathered up. You look at her ass that is barely covered by a string bikini and you try to get a slightly better view of her thigh gap but her legs are closed unfortunately. However, this is not keeping you from imagining what it would look like if her legs where spread apart. You imagine how this string between her ass cheeks would continue from her tiny asshole down to her pussy.

(comment): We can hear one or two, very faint echoing moans. This should be only a minimal tease.

[narrator] - Do you want to know how her pussy looks like? She's entirely blank down there - that's for sure. The image of her blank pussy appears in your head sending a tingling through down your cock..

(comment): Another, very faint moan ..

[narrator] - You should probably move on. You cannot stand here staring at this probably barely legal teens' ass, thinking of her naked pussy.. Her head is still buried in the book and you decide to go a few more steps and settle down somewhere here.

(comment): We hear some steps taken in the sand.

[narrator] – However, somehow you end up placing your own towels not too far away behind that girls’ ass. It seems you have decided to combine the beautiful sight of the ocean with the arousing sight of a young girls behind.

(comment): We hear how somebody prepares a place to stay. Scrambling towels, steps in the sand etc.

[narrator] – You have put down some towels and your sunshade. A little exhausted from the heat, your hand reaches into the backpack grabbing a bottle of cold water that you brought with you. As you start drinking, some cold water drops make it past your lips, over the chin and neck down to your chest. {in a sexy voice}: That's how you like it, don't you? {normal again}: Standing on your feet, you sway over the scenery again. It's just you, the beach and the ocean and this unknown girl over there. "What more do I need to look at?", you think.

You settle down. {small pause} You sit down and grab your own book from the bag you brought. One last time you glance over to the girl in front of you. She's still reading. You begin to look for the bookmark in your book and open it on the page you stopped reading yesterday.

(comment): The ambient sound becomes a little louder again and we can hear the scrolling of some pages. Wait a few seconds, then another scrolling of another page. Wait some more.. Then, we hear a distant rustling. It’s the girl making a pussy-grinding motion but we don’t know this yet.

[narrator] - "Hm..?", you think. Something in the corner of your eye has distracted your attention mid-sentence. You raise your head, looking instinctively towards the source of movement and the rustling noise. "It's just the girl", you think. She was probably just moving into a more comfortable position. You use the distraction as an excuse to appreciate her ass one more time. These sweet cheeks, how firm they look. {voice getting more arousing}: How would they would feel in your hands and oh.. how would it feel to split them apart and take a look. Maybe, rubbing your cock between them?

(comment): Rustling sound

[narrator] - The girl moved again. But it looked odd. Moving into a more comfortable position looks different, you think. You saw her hips tilting in a slight forward direction.

(comment): Rustling sound

[narrator] - There, .. again! Is she.. is she grinding her pussy? "What kind of book is she reading?", you wonder with a little smile on your face and laughing inwardly. She definitely has your attention now. With your own book still in your hands, you're facing towards the girl.

(comment): At this point we can hear a repeating very faint, very slow grinding/rustling noise (1 time every 3 seconds). This will become louder and faster over time.

[narrator] - Your eyes are focused on her ass. Her feet are still put together and her legs are bent as it’s typical for girls laying on their stomach. It does prevent you from having a clear sight unfortunately, but what you can see is very exciting nonetheless.

(comment): The grinding noise gets a tiny bit louder.

[narrator] - The girls' motions seem to become more intense and pronounced. You are starting to feel a little dizzy yourself.. having her right in front of you, in the middle of nowhere, as she starts pleasuring herself. This feels like somebodies vacation fantasy is becoming true.

(comment): The grinding noise gets a little louder and faster, 1 time every 2 seconds. The narrators' voice increases in sexiness.

[narrator] – Just imagine her pussy getting wet as she grinds it slowly. Imagine the pleasure she feels as she excites her body every time she moves her hips. The rustling noise she makes starts to have a slight hypnotizing effect on you. Small waves of pleasure run inside your body down and through your cock, each time you imagine her pussy being squished by each grind. You can’t stop looking at her waving ass that you see moving in front of you under the bright sun on this lonesome beach.

(comment): Here, we hear [the girl] for the first time. A weak, faint moan. Not very loud yet but recognizable and also not very often. Hold back s.t. we have room for later to increase it.

[the girl] - *moans slightly* {and rarely}

[narrator] – She is obviously getting more and more excited as she keeps grinding her pussy slowly in a rhythmic motion. You wish you could see just a little more! {we know he wants to see more so lets talk more pronounced here}: Oh, .. wouldn't you love it to see whether she is already soaking wet? I bet you would! You're not even sure how old she is but that does not keep you from letting your fantasy run wild on her body.

(comment): Increase grinding volume and [the girl] moaning.

[narrator] - She definitely wants to get fucked right now. You feel your cock getting pumped up even more by the thought of fucking her right now, right here. Imagine, .. you could just put our your throbbing cock and fuck her pussy wild! Or maybe, imagine her pussy grinding you instead. Imagine her wet, tight pussy grind your hard cock and how she soaks it with her juice for you..

(comment): [the girl] starts to moan slightly more intense as she’s getting more excited. We hear this for a few seconds. Then, we hear a louder rustling noise as if she is moving.

[narrator] - You startle as the girls upper body moves to the side. What it she doing now? For a second you thought she might turn around and see you watching her but you were mistaken. Is she trying to get more comfortable?

Her hand reaches into the basket that is next to her. From the basket she seems to have gotten some item, you’re not sure what it is. With the item in her hand, she reaches below the towel she is laying on. She's seems to be putting something underneath it and tries to position it the the spot where she grinds her pussy. When she’s done, she spreads apart her legs and places her pussy on that bump on the towel that is now slightly visible. Her spreading her legs was the best thing that could happen to you right now. Now you have a perfect view on her bikini-covered pussy. A very thin thread that lies between her perfect ass cheeks, which are now slightly split apart too, barely covers anything and exposes a little bit of her tight asshole.

Her bikini lower part has slipped a little bit and barely touches her skin. You can almost see her sweet little pussy. How does your cock feel right now? I bet it’s aching ..

(comment): The grinding noise gets louder and faster, 1 time every second. [the girl] starts to breathe more heavily. The heavier breathing is accompanied by joyful moans.

[narrator] – Mmh, just watch her pleasuring herself. Just listen two her moaning in joy.

Watch as her feeling of pleasure intensifies after each push. She seems to have lost all senses of her surroundings and does not seem to bother that her bikini lower part gets pulled down little by little, revealing more and more of her pussy to you. {say in a desperate voice}: that you want to see so, so badly ..

(comment): In the same rhythm as the grinding noise, we start to hear some wet-sounds of her pussy. Please note: These wet sounds should be very subtle. As she’s not getting fucked or anything, the sound should be weak. This should only be noticeable and not too loud yet.

[narrator] – Just .. a tiny .. tiny .. little .. bit .. you can almost see her!

(comment): The narrator can now sound more and more horny as well.

[narrator] – {joyful, hot}: There it is! Oh, yeah! Look at this perfect pussy of hers. And it’s so wet already ..

The intense sunlight shining on her pussy reveals the glistening wetness that is slowly emerging from her pink little hole. A small drop has almost made it all the way to her clit.

(comment): The wet-sounds can get a little louder. The narrator can start to talk a little more "moany" now.

[narrator] - You wish you could just fuck that little hole, I know. Right here, right now.

(comment): The girl moans more intense and louder now. The narrator gets much more excited and tries to convince the listener to get up and fuck that girl over there. Try to sound pushy and convincing.

[narrator] – Is your cock already throbbing good? I bet it’s so hard already. Ready for her. Why not just get her? She's already so wet and horny! Just look at he pussy tightening! Why not get over there and take her? I know you want to split hear pussy in two! Stretch her out and fill her up with your load! Just like that, without any introduction or interruption. Without any words spoken. Just fucking her! Just let yourself go and fuck her! Go fuck her!

(comment): The girl moans are louder. She sounds like she's coming close to an orgasm. The grinding noise is still present and is now at an appropriate "closer to orgasm"-speed

[narrator] - She's so close already! Look at her asshole twitch and her pussy getting wetter and wetter.

She starts moving her hand below her body, reaching down into her bikini lower part. Underneath you see her fingers appear between the little piece of fabric on her and her pussy. With two fingers she starts spreading her wetness all over and starts to moan deeper in pleasure!

(comment): The wet-sounds are louder and sound like she is fingering herself. The moaning of [the girl] becomes less and less a "mmhh mmh" and more and more an "aah.. aah."

[narrator] – Two fingers are in now. She’s starting to fuck her own pussy right in front of you! Can you hear how wet she is?

I bet you can barely hold yourself right now. Is your dick ready to burst any second into an exploding orgasm? You surely wish you could shoot your load on her!

Imagine you could fuck her like this!

You CAN fuck her. You just have to get up and walk over. You can fuck her right her, right now and fill her up with your cum, spread it over her asshole and let her feel your pulsating cock stretch out her tiny pussy.

(comment): The girl notices the listener at this point .. we hear all grinding sounds and so on stop and hear a rustling which seems to come from the girl looking over her shoulder..

[the-girl] - What the.. {the girl swallows, we hear her being still out of breath}.

[narrator] - (slightly startled): Oh my.. she noticed you!

[the-girl] – {totally surprised and caught in the act} Oh my god, who are you? Oh my god is this awkward.. (still slightly out of breath)

[narrator] - She looks at you, you look at her. Both of you, obviously shocked. She clearly didn't you know you were there the whole time; But you were aware of that the whole time. {in an accusative tone} What were you thinking, watching this girl all the time? Were you out of your mind? {now a little more understanding} But to be fair, anybody would have gotten carried along with such a sight..

Shocked yourself, you stand up. Completely ignoring that precum leaks from your still rock hard cock down your trunks. Without saying a word you turn around and start moving away.

(comment): We hear footsteps in the sand ..

[narrator] – Without thinking too much about it, you just start going back the way you came. You are not even looking back. "What was I thinking?", you ask yourself. The girl, also still in shock and not knowing what to do, is looking after you while she adjusts her bikini after getting up herself. From her face we can read the question she is asking herself:

[the-girl] – “How long has he been here and what did he see? Oh my god that book totally carried me away. This is so awkward ..”

(comment): The ambient noise fades out as we close Chapter 1 ..

# Chapter 2 - In the public shower

(comment): We hear (slightly faster) footsteps in the sand.

[narrator] - You have left your belongings behind. You know you have to go back.. But not now.. Maybe you should wait a little and come back later. But what if you come back and the police is already waiting there? On the other hand.. you didn't do anything wrong, did you? She looked pretty young though.. But then again, what did you do? Nothing, right?

You decide that it's probably for the best to take a walk and come back a little later. Not too far away from here is a public shower for people to get rid of all the sand and the salt that sticks to everything on a beach like this. Maybe that's a good idea. Take a shower. Make it a cold one and get what just happened out of your mind. Well, you can try ..

(comment): The footsteps fade out. A few seconds pause as we change the scene. We hear some showers running in the background and some voices of other people. The listener steps into a shower himself.

[narrator] - "It's good that they have shower gel here for people who don’t have any with them.", you think to yourself. Kind of back to normal already, as you step into one of the shower cabins that is almost all the way at the back of a larger hallway with many more shower cabins for the people all over the beach. It’s one of these open ones. Each cabin is separated by a wall, but the front is open. You could see other people shower on the opposite site. It’s probably because they don’t want people to do kinky stuff in here. After all, it’s a mixed gender showering facility. There is somebody on the other side showering as well but you can’t see them because they use a cabin that does not give you any clear sight. Well, people tend to spread all over the place because they still want a little privacy, you are guessing. So did you, by picking the last one.

(comment): We hear a shower that is close to us being turned on ..

[narrator] - You turn on the shower and enjoy the feeling of water running over your body. It feels so calming and nice. You were in quite a hurry as you walked here.. Now you're a little exhausted, which makes the shower even more enjoyable for you.

You begin to wash yourself with your hands. From your arms, to your chest down to your ... cock .. Oh, .. is it still covered in precum? You poor thing. Your cock is still so sensitive from the arousal you experienced earlier. It’s still a little throbbing. Oh, .. couldn’t just somebody suck at it and make you come? You’d probably explode right away if that would happen right now. Just .. wash it off. You can’t get hard in here with all the other people around. Just get it over with and leave it behind.

(comment): We hear some shower sounds. A few seconds later in we her footsteps approach ..

[narrator] - You were just done using the shower gel as you hear sandals down the hallway coming closer. You are curious so you take a step forward and peek your head out. As you look down the hallway, you freeze in shock for a second.. It's the girl! She's moving through the hall, looking into each cabin as she walks past them. You immediately put yourself back in.

She is obviously looking for something. Or rather .. someone! Is she really looking for you? She must be. What could she possibly want from you? You peek out of the shower again and see her coming closer. It’s definitely her. For a second you forget that you don’t want to her to see you and eye her up as she looks into another shower cabin on the opposing side of yours. You look at her face.

It's a cute face but it’s still very hard to guess how old she is from that. She has big eyes that you could fall right into if you kept staring for too long.

Her lips are that kind that makes a mans imagination run wild. You can’t help but imagining how she would suck your cock with those lips. They look so soft, so perfect, so red.. The only thing keeping you from staring at her face any longer is that tight body of hers. She has such a delicate neck. Her collarbone outlines her fitness and her breasts look so firm and perfectly perky. Absolutely nothing on her looks out of place. And all this is wrapped in such a tiny bikini.

The lower part of her bikini seems to be made of such a thin fabric, revealing way more about the shape of her pussy lips than she, and whoever gave her that tiny piece, is probably aware of.

Her steps become louder as she approaches further to your shower cabin. You realize, there is no way out. She will see you here! At least turn around and don't let her see your cock!

(comment): We hear her approach and coming to a halt

[narrator] – She is standing right behind you. As you look over your shoulder, she is looking right back. You stare into each others eyes. "What the hell!", you think and turn around revealing your front side to her. You notice her ending the eye contact to look down at her cock. You can read her face like an open book. You can tell she likes what she can see. Her eyes rest for a few seconds on your cock as water is continuously running down your body.

You want to say something but all of a sudden, the girl turns around and starts heading towards the shower on the other side. Slightly puzzled you observe her entering the shower cabin. You are looking at her back, examining her body once again but this time from behind. You watch her curiously as her hands reach behind her back, opening the bikini top. Your eyes widen as the draws away the top and hangs it on one of the hooks in the cabin. Slowly, her hands move down her body towards her hips; Her fingers grabbing the lower part of her bikini.

(comment): Sexiness or the narrators' voice increases

[narrator] – "Is she really going to?", is what you think in that moment. Isn’t it incredible how fast images can in our heads? Nothing more has happened so far but the fantasy about what is going to happen the next is enough to charge up cock once more. You can feel your cock erecting again. You can feel it grow as you watch at her perfect ass, anticipating her hands on hear waste, ready to pull down those panties.

Slowly, her hands start to move. Her fingers are pulling her panties away from her hips as she pulls it down like she absolutely knows how you need it to be pulled down. The string barely covered her asshole now buried between those cheeks gets pulled out more and more from in between there.

Her panties are half-way down as she also starts to bend slightly over. All of this happening right in front of your eyes. Her pussy, still hidden under her panties starts facing your direction more and more. Slowly, as she bents over further and further, her ass cheeks start to spread apart slightly. Just a little more and her asshole will be uncovered!

(comment): We start to hear the sound of a heartbeat (quietly). The narrator starts to talk as if she's horny

[narrator] - {with a moan-like voice}: Oooh,.. god! Look at this perfect little asshole. Look at it good! Doesn’t it look like it came out of a dream someone might have about perfect little assholes? Can you feel your cock getting pumped as you stare at it right in front of you?

And she isn’t even done yet! Do you see how her wetness sticks to her panties a bit? And hot it pulls on her panties a little bit as she pull them down? In less than a second you are going to see her naked pussy but you are already imagining it! A glistening thread, like honey, hangs on to her bikini getting stretched longer bit by bit the further down she pulls her pants. She must be so horny herself!

(comment): We can hear faint, echoing moan, signaling the “major event” of her having pulled down her pants all the way finally!

[narrator] – There she is! Look at this beautiful pussy facing directly towards you. Look how she is exposing herself for you. She wants you to stare at it. She wants you to imagine what you would do to it if she just were a little closer!

Look at those smooth lips that almost bury her sweet clit, looking like a sweet little nugget embedded between two soft cushions! Where her lips spread apart, a pink tight pussy hole from which she is dripping her wetness reveals itself in front or you.

How badly would you like to touch her there? Would you like to play around with her pussy a bit? Feel how wet she is? Find out how tight she is? How deep you can fuck her? There is no doubt she wants you too.

All her desire is dripping right in font of you, running down her lips, making its way towards her thighs.

Oh, could you just go over there and give her what she obviously wants so badly! If there just weren’t all the other people around ..

A little drop solves itself slowly from her pussy and would have dropped to the floor if she wouldn’t have put one of her hands between her legs to touch her pussy. That little drop lands on her fingers as she moves them across her pussy, spreading her wetness. She wants you to know how excited she es. With two fingers she splits apart her lips, given you a perfect view into her pink hole making your cock throbbing stringer and stronger.

(comment) – End the last paragraph with another echoing moan to amplify our imagination and wait a second ..

[narrator] – She is slowly lifts her upper body and turns around, now facing you.

She wants you to take a good look at her front. Let your eyes rest on her breasts. Mmh.. they are perfect. Would you like to know how they would feel on your face? Or maybe you’d like to play them with your precum covered cock? How would those perfect hard nipples feel on you?

The thought of rubbing your cock against her breasts makes it noticeable twitch. She seems to like it! Surely, her thoughts are not so different from yours.

She then turns on the shower by pulling the leaver on the armature. Water starts pouring over her perfect body. For a brief moment she puts her head under the stream enjoying the sensation for a moment keeping her eyes closed.

You are just watching her closely. Just enjoy this view for a second.

(comment): Wait a bit. Let the listener just hear showers and let him imagine. We can hear [the girl] moan a little but only in a “I really enjoy this shower” kind of way.

[narrator] – As she opens up her eyes again, she puts one leg on one of those steps on the side of the cabin where people usually put their things on and spreads it apart exposing herself for you. Oh, she is such a nasty little girl ..

(comment): We hear a faint, echoing moan ..

[narrator] – As she starts touching her breasts, her fingers run down her upper body simultaneously. Slowly she passionately caresses her side, and wanders her hand slowly towards between her legs and starts to play with her pussy.

With her eyes she is looking directly into yours as if she wants to tell you to look closely. Your eyes focus on how she rubs her clit with two fingers while her other hand squeezes her breasts.

(comment): The heartbeat sound gets louder. We start to hear wet-sounds (quietly) in the background and the narrator starts moaning slightly in between.

[narrator] – Watch her masturbate! Watch her entire body shake a little, every time her fingers make a circular move. Two of her fingers disappear as she shoves them her tiny cunt! Look how her face reacts every time she pulls her fingers back out and drives them back in!

(comment): Wet-sounds get slightly louder. The narrator moans a little more and in a needy way. Like she wants to go over to the girl herself right now and get her.. In the background we hear [the girl] breath heavier..

[narrator] – Mmh.. This tiny wet pussy. What you could do to her with your throbbing cock right now. Imagine the feel of it! Her wet pussy around your cock! Pushing it in and out, fucking her hard! Look how she fucks herself deeper after every cycle! Can you see how wet her fingers already are as she starts to cream on her fingers a tiny little bit.

(comment): Little pause

[narrator] – Focus on her breathing. See how her chest moves as she keeps pleasuring herself in front of you. With her eyes open, she looks at your body while she fucks her own pussy.

She seems to like to look at your throbbing cock that has started to leak precum again without you even noticing. A small drop on the tip of your cock seems to get her more and more excited.

Her knees become weak.. How badly would you like to finish her? Stick your cock up her pussy while she fucks herself? Or would you just take her from behind?

(comment): Wet-sounds get faster and slightly louder. Narrator starts to moan in between as if she is enjoying all this. This goes on for around 10 seconds (adjust if necessary).

(comment): After this, heartbeat and wet-sounds stop.. Also all other showers in the background are silent. Only one shower is left.

[narrator] - {narrator, still kind of out of breath} She has got herself under control. Any other girl would probably not be able to hold herself back at this point, you are convinced.

All of a sudden she steps out of her cabin and starts to come right towards you. You startle for a second. What is she going to do now?

You notice that all other showers have gone off in the meantime. You can still hear people talk outside, but no one else seems to be in here. {In a “winky” way} It seems you are alone here with her, now look at that!

The girl comes to a halt right in front of you. Just an arm length away. Now you can see her up close. She looks even better right next to you. Her skin looks so soft. So perfect.

Your cock, so very close to her body already, throbs in front of her with every heartbeat.

Why don’t you just grab her now? Pull her into your cabin and continue the game that she started? Just reach out with your arms and press her tight body against your cock. Sink your head into her hair, get to finally hold her ass in your hands!

All of a sudden, before you could even finish your this thought, her hand reaches out to your cock, surprising you quiet a bit. Her fingers wrap around your cock as she gives it a firm grip. In her hands she can feel the shock wave running through your cock causing another twitch that shoots out some precum from your cock landing on her inner wrist.

(comment): We can hear the girl ”laugh-moan” as she got surprised be the precum herself very positively..

[narrator] – The girl opens her mouth. She is about to speak ..

[the girl] - So, earlier at the beach, I was a little surprised when I saw you but it was obviously that you weren’t just spying on me either. I should have taken a look around I guess. On the other hand, I wasn’t too mad after seeing how much you seemed to have liked the show. You’ve been gone so quickly though. I tried to catch up to you, you know? I’m pretty glad that I found you here in the end.

You want to know what this show in the shower was all about?

{giggles} Alright, I get it. That's probably not what you expected to happen today and I admit, I've never done something like this before. But, you see, I am just here on vacation and I'll be gone anyway. So why not try something out, right?

[narrator] - She winks at you in cheeky way that says "I've never done this before" and "fuck me right now" at the same time.

[the girl] - How old I am? Um,.. you know. Actually you're not supposed to ask a women how old they are, don’t you know that? Let's just make a deal, alright? If you don't ask me how old I am, I won't ask you how old you are? I think that's fair? I kind of like the fact that you just don’t know. I guess .. you’ll have to decide if I’m worth the risk!

[narrator] – Oh wow, she really likes to play games. This one’s not innocent! You better watch out, these kind of girls a dirty, to say the least! {sighs} Oh god, I forgot who I am talking too..

[the girl] – That’s what I thought!

[narrator] – She winks at you again ..

[the girl] - You know.. as you can probably imagine I am very, very horny right now! That little show in the shower? I just wanted to wait until the other people are gone. I don’t want them to see a thing. Then I thought that I could entertain you a bit in the meantime, didn’t you like it?

[narrator] – She can obviously tell you that you liked it..

She is looking down at your absolutely ready-to-go cock still in her hand. She gives it a little squeeze to provoke another twitch and then starts slowly rubbing your cock ..

(comment): We hear slow, sensitive handjob wetsounds ..

[narrator] – Your foreskin moves slowly back and forth as she starts to move her hand back and forth; Pleasuring your cock with her soft hand ..

[the girl] – {with a moan in her voice} We can't do anything in here. There's just too many people. However, I know a place where nobody will find us. It’s not too far. I have left my things right outside. Let’s just go to that hidden place. You’ll like it, I promise! Not just the place, but especially what is waiting for you there!

(comment): We hear footsteps in the shower and then how the shower ambient fades over into the previous beach ambient as they both leave the shower rooms

[narrator] – She heads over to her cabin and puts her bikini back on while you are putting back on your trunks. You better hide that cock before you step out. There's still people around.

You are already quite lucky that nobody came in here! The girl grabs you by the hand and starts pulling you away from the showers. She is heading away towards some vegetation further up ahead.

(comment): We hear footsteps in the sand (of two people), then audio fades out at the end of Chapter 2

# Chapter 3 - Hidden in the bushes

(comment): Audio fades in again with steps in the sand we can hear the beach ambient too but the ocean is quieter as it’s a bit further away..

[narrator] - The girl leads on a path away from the showers. You wonder where she goes. It doesn’t seem as if there we NO people around here. After all, people are here on vacation. You doubt that this is completely safe. You walk a little uphill. She probably thinks that there are no, or just very little people around here and that you won’t be seen or heard around here.

[the girl] – {in a friendly voice, breathes slightly because she is walking uphill} Please don’t think I know where I am heading right now {laughs slightly}. I am just looking for a spot where we most likely have some.. privacy.. but it seems there’s tracks almost everywhere. I’m afraid we’re not going to find a completely safe spot..

(comment): We hear some bushes rattling

[narrator] - You both walk past some bushes and reach a small area where does seem as if you shouldn’t be visible right away seen from one of the tracks that seem to pop up everywhere. It must be because of the people heading towards the beach. Are you really sure you want to stay here? What if somebody sees you? Aren’t you at least a tiny bit afraid of getting caught with her? Okay, you are hidden between some vegetation but it’s very likely that people might pass by here. Didn’t you see all the ..

(comment): The narrator gets interrupted by the girl

[the girl] – {breathing} I really don’t want to wait any longer. Let’s just stay here! Is that okay?

(comment): The narrator is now a bit wary and kind of tries to talk the listener out of this but not too much/convincing though..

[narrator] – Oh, really think about it! There must be a better place..

[the girl] – You seem to be in doubt a little? Do I have to convince you a little?

[narrator] – This girl seems pretty determined but I advice you to really think about this..

[the girl] – You look so wary. What if I.. {we hear her removing her bra} wasn’t wearing that any more? I can’t run around with my boobs out. I think we have to stay here now.

[narrator] – Oh, she’s really trying to get you on the floor right here. But still decide..

(comment): We hear some voices in the not too far distance talking and moving by. We hear rustling in the sand close to us as the girl and the listener hide down..

[the girl] – Oh shit! {laughing}I really thought they’d have seen us.

[narrator] – Look how she’s hiding her breasts behind her hands now. She is obviously not very good at risk-management. You should probably reconsider ..

(comment): We hear two bodies touch ..

[narrator] – {sighs a little} And so she is pressing herself against your body ..

[the girl] - Down at the beach, where you saw me.. enjoying .. “that book”, I was already so wet I .. and then .. seeing the bulge of your cock made me even hornier! Let me show you ..

[narrator] – With her breasts pressed against you, her hand grabbing yours, she leads her to her pussy ..

(comment): We hear wet sounds from the touch of her pussy

[the girl] – {moans} Do you see? I’m so fucking wet for you!

[narrator] - She lets herself fall onto her knees and pulls down your trunks with both hands. Your cock is stiff a a metal rod, right in front of her face, dripping precum. She closes hear eyes and moves her sweet lips towards the tip of your cock ..

## Blowjob Part

(comment): We start to hear how the girl moaning and sucking the cock. This part can go on for an arbitrary amount of time. We always hear what the narrator describes.

[narrator] – {talking in an erotic way} With her lips closed she startt to caress the tip of your cock. She seems to love to play with your precum. Can you feel her soft lips at the tip of her cock? How she is rubbing it against them? Just look how she is bathing herself in what your cock is leaking up as she tightens the grip around your cock making it drip even more {narrator moans}.

(comment): The caressing/kissing can be heard for a few seconds.

[the girl] – Your precum feels so nice on my lips.. I want to taste it with my tongue ..

(comment): We hear her opening her mouth and licking the cock

[the girl] – Mmh.. you can’t imagine how this makes my pussy tingle .. oh ..

(comment): More cock-licking can be heard.. then we hear hear sucking the cock and moaning for a bit .. improvise if you like ;)

[the girl] – {with a breathy voice} Oh, how I love this cock of yours! I want you to fuck me with it! I really need your cock inside my pussy right now..! I just can’t bear to wait for it any longer.. I’m craving ..

(comment): We hear her drop with her back on the ground ..

[narrator] – She lets herself fall backwards onto the ground. You look at her entirely as she lays right in front of you with her legs spread apart. {a bit kinky} She is still wearing the lower part of her bikini, you know..

(comment): We hear some rustling as the listener drops on his knees going down on her

[narrator] - You get down on your knees and her. {talks needy/moany} Just put your head between her legs and taste her pussy.. taste how sweet this little pussy tastes.. I know you want it. She is so wet for you ..

## Pussy Licking Part

(comment): The girl moans up as he starts working between her legs. We hear a tongue licking skin.

[the girl] – {moaning} Oh yes! I love how your tongue moves along my thighs! This is making me feel so dizzy.. {moans}

[narrator] - {in needy voice} Her pussy is right in front of you. Just this tiny piece of fabric is left between you and her completely hairless pussy! Look how soaked her panties are from her wetness.. Do not let her wait any longer {moans}!

[the girl] – {in desparate/needy voice} Please.., please lick my pussy..! I need to feel your tongue so badly!

(comment): We hear fabric tear and his tongue starting to lick her. The girl moans with pleasure..

[narrator] – {in a hot but surprised way} You just tore her panties apart!

[the girl] - Ah yess!! {moans} Fuck! {moans} Play with my .. cl.. clit! {moans}

(comment): The girl finds it hard to talk..

[the girl] – {moans} {moans} {moans}

(comment): Can go on for some time ...

[the girl] - {moans} Oh.. wh .. what are you doing? Where is your tongue moving .. this is not my pussy.. {moans} No.. nobody has ever licked me there. {moans} I'm not sure if I like.. n.. no.. {moans} Oh, ah, this is .. ah, your tongue is licking my asshole.. oh my god this is so intense .. my pussy goes insane as your tongue touches my tiny asshole .. {moans}

[narrator] – {sexy voice} Look how her pussy is dripping as you lick her asshole.

[the girl] - {moans} Please, keep licking my asshole … stick your fingers in my pussy!

(comment): We hear ass-licking and fingering wet-sounds

[the girl] - {moans} F.. fuck.. {moans} oh my god I am about to come ..I’m getting so close ..

(comment): Her being close to orgasm and telling the listener about it should go on for an appropriate amount of time. This is one of her orgasms where the listener should be able to come himself if he wants HFO.

[the girl] - {moans} Ah.. ah.. I .. {moans} I think I’m coming.. {built the orgasm up and present an awesome orgasm}

[narrator] – Look at hear asshole twitching ..Look how her pussy contracts in explosive pleasure!

(comment): With the girl breathing heavily in the background after orgasm ..

## Vaginal Sex Part

[narrator] - Look how she is shaking.. Look at how her asshole is still contracting rhythmically ..

[the girl] - {slowly catching breath} I have to feel your cock inside me! Please, fuck me! Please.. please fuck my tiny hole and stretch my pussy out with your cock.. Just fuck me now!

[narrator] - You grab her legs as she lays in front of you start pushing them down towards the back of her head. Did you think she was that flexible with her legs?

[the girl] – {moans, a tiny bit in pain} Ah.. yeah.. bend me..!

[narrator] – Look how her pussy lips spread slightly apart as you bend her legs further and further. Oh, her pussy looks so inviting, doesn’t she? Can you feel your cock aching for her wet cunt? Just start with the tip ..

[the girl] - {moans} I can feel your cock pushing against my pussy. {moans} I really hope it’s not too big for me ..

[narrator] – You increase the pressure a bit and you can feel her entrance pushing against your cock ..

[the girl] - {moans} {moans} Oh my god,.. oh my god. My pussy .. I can feel you stretch my little pussy.. it tingles so mush.. please.. give me more of your cock!

[narrator] – {whispering} Push it in .. {moans}

[the girl] - {moans}

[narrator] – Ah yeah, increase the pressure a bit more.. Feel her wet cunt pushing back at your cock! Can you feel how tight she is? Just.. a.. tiny.. bit.. more..

(comment): We hear a distinctive wet-sound that indicates "we're in". At the same time the girl moans in pleasure.

[the girl] – {heavy moan!} F.. fuck.. oh my god .. *moans* I'm so stretched.. and you're in only with your tip.. *moans* fffuck .. {demaning} give it to me.. sink your cock into my cunt!

[narrator] – {whispering} Push it in deeper …

[the girl] - {moans} this is it.. oh my g.. god this is heaven for my pussy. I’m so filled up .. and .. stretched! I can f.. feel everything of you! ... {moans} I’ve never felt something like this ..

[narrator] – {whispering} Pull it back out ..

(comment): We hear some "pull-out" wet-sound

[the girl] – {moans} Yess...

[narrator] – {whispering} Give it back to her ..

(comment): We hear a wet-sound of him penetrating her faster and the sound of their bodies hitting each other

[the girl] – {moans and laughs slightly out of you}.. oh yeah!

(comment): We hear the fucking-speed slowly increase and the girl moaning along accordingly..

[the girl] - {moans} Oh yeah.. fuck me. Fuck my tiny hole with your cock.. I want you to cum inside me.. I want you to explode inside my cunt and fill me up with you load! {moans}Fuck me .. fuck me faster.. {moans}

(comment): Speed increases..

[the girl] – {moans} Ah .. yeah.. fuck me. This hole is just for you. Fuck me {moans} come inside me! Please! I want you to come inside my pussy… I want to feel your cock coming in my tight wet hole .. I want to feel it twitching in me! {moans} Come for me!

(comment): This can go on arbitrarily long..

[the girl] - {moans} I.. I'm about to come again.. {moans} oh .. oh my .. god .. {moans}

(comment): The girl comes again.

[narrator] – {almost whispering} Oh.. wow.. just look how her pussy is contracting on your cock! Can you feel it?

(comment) - The girl is still mid-orgasm but is coming down slowly. We hear moaning getting calmer..

[narrator] - Mmmh.. isn’t this a beautiful sight?

## Anal Sex Part

[the girl] – Oh fuck.. this was so intense.. (breathes heavily). But I really, really need your cum inside me.. Do you want to feel something tighter?

[narrator] – She is looking deep into your eyes .. Oh such a dirty little thing ..

[the girl] – I have never tried it.. you probably know already what I mean.. It's even tighter than my pussy .. and .. I really loved the way your tongue felt on my asshole .. I think it's only fair if I .. if I let you fuck it as well, right? Just.. lay on your back ..

[narrator] – She gets up and softly pushes you, signaling to get lay your back ..

(comment): Rustling noise.. We hear the girl going into position ..

[narrator] - You're on your back. The girl on top of you in a reveres cowgirl position. Sitting on your cock..

[the girl] – You know what is happening next, do you?

(comment) - We hear her pussy grind his cock

[narrator] – She says as she glides her pussy over your cock back and forth ..

[the girl] – {moans} I’ll fuck your cock.. I’ll fuck your cock with my tiny asshole until I make you come! For this.. I’ll squat fuck you hard!

(comment): We hear her getting into a squatting position

[the girl] – {moans} Do you feel my asshole sitting at the tip of your cock? It’s so wet from my pussy…

(comment) – We hear some faint wet-sounds ..

[the girl] – Mmmh.. this feels almost better than your tongue. Maybe just because I know this is your wet cock I’m teasing with my asshole .. Do you like what you see?

(comment): We hear some more faint wet-sounds and the girl moaning slightly..

[the girl] – Are you ready?

(comment): We hear her holding her breath a little as she pushes the cock inside her ass

[narrator] – {whispering} Can you feel your cock trying to her asshole? Look how it slowly wins over her ..

[the girl] - Oh {giggles} this feel.. interesting.. {moans}..

(comment): A wet sound is to be heard as she pushes down on the cock and as it slips in ..

[the girl] - {moans}

this is.. {moans}

incredible .. what a feeling .. {moans}

[narrator] – Can you feel her asshole surrounding the tip of your cock as it is Holding a tight grip around the upper shaft? It’s so tight as if somebody tied a rope around the tip of your cock and made a knot. Feel how your cock pulsates inside her asshole ..

[the girl] – Hmm.. what happens if I squeeze my asshole now?

(comment): We hear faint wet sounds as she squeezes her asshole ..

[the girl] – Mmmm.. do you like it? Do you like how I tighten my asshole around your cock? Let me circle my hips for you ..

(comment): We sounds increase slightly as she starts circling ..

[the girl] – {moans} Mmh.. this feels so nice ..

(comment): Let this sink in for a few seconds..

[the girl] – But I bet this is nothing compared to this ..

(comment): We hear a dump slapping wet-sounds as she pushes down on the cock entirely and starts to fuck it

[the girl] - {moans} Oh fuck .. this feels so intense.. {moans}..

I can feel your cock so .. {moans}

I can feel your cock in my entire body.. every.. {moans}.. move ... {moans} .. oh my god..

(comment): Fucking intensifies, so does the wet-sounds..

[the girl] - *moans* oh ff... fuck.. ..I want to finger my pussy... I'm so.. fucking wet.. *moans*

(comment): We hear additional wet-sounds from her fingering her pussy

[the girl] - {moans} oh my god.. oh my god.. oooh.. oh my god .. {moans} .. my .. my pussy.. s.. starts to cream .. {moans}

(comment): Moaning loud in the background. The loudness of the narrator can be tuned back by now!

[the girl] – {moans} .. can you feel my pussy creaming your cock? {moans} .. can you feel how this makes my asshole wetter and wetter.. {moans} oh fuck I am creaming my own asshole.. I can feel it! .. I can feel it! {moans}

(comment): Wait a few seconds ..

[the girl] - {moans} oh my god this is so intense.. my asshole gets tighter and tighter.. {moans} and.. {moans} I'm creaming all over my fingers and your cock.. {moans} oh fuck .. {moans} this is so fucking hot .. I’m getting so close again..

[narrator] – {whispering} Can you feel her asshole tightening as she gets closer?

[the girl] - {moans} oh my fucking.. fucking god.. {moans} fill my up.. {moans} fill my asshole up with your cum! *moans*

(comment): Last chance for the listener to finish off

[the girl] - {moans} come for me.. please come for me {moans} .. i want you to shoot your load into my tight asshole!

.. look at my asshole fucking your cock! {moans}

.. I'm gonna come.. {moans} I .. I'm gonna come .. {moans}

.. oh my god.. can you.. can you feel my ass contracting on your cock? {moans}

.. ca.. can ..{moans} can you .. feel .. {moans}

.. I want it deeper.. {moans} hold me.. hold me and fuck me deeper!

(comment): Final increase of intensity if possible

[the girl] - {moans} please cum for me .. ah .. ah .. ah. {moans} oh my.. .. oh my fucking .. .. oh goooooooooood!

(comment): Final orgasm! The girl orgasms and hopefully the listener too. After the girl has had her orgasm.. we let her come down. We hear her breathe and mumble..

[the girl] – {slowly catching breath} oh god.. this was so intense. i think you fucked my brains out..

Before I go now ... Just so you know.. I'll be here next year at the same time – it’s what we always do during that time. I'll be at the same spot we met today, waiting for you!

[narrator] - She winks one last time at you with a cute smile and wanders off.

(comment): Ambient sound fades out


End file.
